


Snapchat Confessions

by aWorkNprogress



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Snapchat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, midnight fast food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWorkNprogress/pseuds/aWorkNprogress
Summary: "What kind of taco is a quesadilla," Clarke said her words slightly slurred as she squinted at the menu hanging behind the counter."Ma'am for the last time," the cashier said tiredly, bags under his eyes, "we don't serve quesadilla or tacos here, we're a burger joint."ORAfter an end of finals party, Clarke really wants tacos and Lexa deals the best she can. Words are said, feelings are felt.





	Snapchat Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be part of my Clexa Drabbles but I felt it was better as a stand-alone.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Also, I don't think it needs to be said but just to be on the safe side I don't own or have any rights to the social media app Snapchat and make no profits from this.

Lexa gave the attendant taking Clarke’s order an apologetic smile.  
  
"What kind of taco is a quesadilla," Clarke asked her words slightly slurred as she squinted at the menu hanging behind the counter.   
  
"Ma'am for the last time," the cashier said tiredly, bags under his eyes, "we don't serve quesadilla or tacos here, we're a burger joint."   
  
At this revelation, Clarke turns to Lexa with an accusatory glare, that came across more like she was severely constipated.   
  
"I said I wanted tacos."   
  
Lexa sighed and grabbed Clarke again before the blonde could wander away from the counter. Once she had her in her arms, she smiled when Clarke immediately gave up all pretenses of being upset and rested her head into the crook of her neck.   
  
Trying not wanting to spook the girl too much, Lexa kept her words soft and calm as she whispered, "I know Klark but this is the only place I could find still open. Now, do you want something to eat or not."   
  
Clarke made a horrible whine that sounded somewhere between annoyance and a cow giving birth.   
  
"I'll get you tacos another day," Lexa quickly added on when it looked like Clarke was about to bicker again about the tacos.   
  
"Fine."

Clarke squinted at the menu, most of the words were completely blurred and made her stomach queasy just from looking at it but she just squeezed Lexa in their hug to ground herself. Lexa would make sure that she didn’t float off into space the way her body felt like it would at any given moment.  
  
Lexa watched on patiently as Clarke's face went through a series of frowns, squints and, twist. she normally refused to deal with drunk people because between the vomiting, the mood swings and irrational logic it just wasn't worth her time becoming someone's babysitter, nevermind the fact that, that someone was also a grown adult at that.   
  
Lexa tsked when Clarke made a move to try and sit down on the floor, and her girlfriend pouted at her when Lexa tightened her hold around Clarkes waist.   
  
"Cheeseburger, milkshake fries," Clarke finally listed, pouting into Lexa’s neck.   
  
"Alright," Lexa nodded, and then gently motioned for Clarke to head towards the sitting area, "Why don"t you go find us a place to sit, yeah."   
  
Clarke bobbed her head and after Lexa made sure she was steady on her feet let Clarke go, and the blonde quickly--as quickly as a drunk person could-- scampered off.   
  
The man at the counter raised an eyebrow when Lexa finally moved up to order. She was just thankful that outside of him there was no one else to witness the current disaster that was her girlfriend.   
  
She quickly rattled off Clarke's order and then because Clarke's hunger was always a contagious monster ordered herself a meal as well. She'd just have to go to the gym a little longer tomorrow.   
  
"Is she going to be alright," the cashier asked taking the ten from Lexa.   
  
It took Lexa a second to figure out who he was talking about, her brain was functioning at about quarter of its normal speed with it being the ass crack of dawn, and still throbbing from her 3-hour biology final. Noticing how the room was severely lacking in drunk babbling Lexa looked back for Clarke, only to chuckle upon finding the blonde curled up on top a series of tables her girlfriend had managed to push together.   
  
Lexa nodded, "Yeah she'll be good, maybe just partied too hard."   
  
The cashier gave a look of empathy and then disappeared into the back to make their order and Lexa used the time walk over to the blondes still form and check on Clarke.   
  
"Sleepy," Lexa questioned running her hands through blond curls.   
  
Clarke groaned curling in tighter and tucking her face into Lexa's stomach where the brunette can feel the slight nod.   
  
"Taco?"   
  
Lexa chuckled at the blondes weak words but hard persistency, sometimes when Clarke had an idea she would latch on to it like a dog with a bone. It was just one of the many things Lexa loved about the blonde.   
  
"Later, remember."   
  
Clarke shakes her head and Lexa can just barely make out her next words, "You're my taco,"   
  
Lexa couldn't help but laugh and dragged out her phone. She had a few snaps, some text from their friends saying the had managed to get home, and a hundred pintrest alerts. Opening up the app for snapchat she started recording a reply to her sister.   
  
"Because you're the best, just like tacos," Clarke continued as, though her words were spoken quietly as if she was talking to herself, "You take care of me, and put up with my bullshit, like-like now, and you always make sure I'm taken care of and have food...."   
  
Lexa swore her heart grew ten times larger at the blonde's words. But obviously, Clarke wasn't finished because her girlfriend continued without taking a breath.   
  
"And you're so smart and pretty. Like superrr pretty, like I'm so lucky to have you and--" Clarke paused and tilted her head and for a second it looked like she had spontaneously become sober with how relaxed and serious her face became, "I-I'm totally in love with you, and-- marry me?"   
  
Lexa wasn't sure how to react, but she's positive that tears that welled up in her eyes were a good enough response. She didn't hear the cashier yelling out that their order was ready or even realize that instead of sending the video to Anya she had uploaded it to her story--because in that one moment all of Lexa's senses narrowed down to the blonde haired girl who had stood strong beside her the past five years despite their ups and down, and was currently looking at her as if she hung the very stars and moon in the sky.   
  
"Lexa, will you be my taco forever, will you marry me."   
  
Lexa grinned wetly, she's almost positive Clarke won't remember most of this tomorrow but, that was okay with her all she needed was them--this--right now.   
  
Bending down Lexa kisses Clarke's sweaty forehead and whispers softly enough that even Clarke can't hear her.   
  
But nonetheless, Clarke grins, she’s watched her girlfriend's lips more than she'd care to admit and can make out the words she whispered clear as day.   
  
_'Of course, as long as you'll be my taco too'_


End file.
